A mobile communication system of an LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme, which is defined by the 3GPP, is configured to enable realization of a location information provision service (LCS: LoCation Services) that provides the location information of a mobile station UE by using LPP (LTE Positioning Protocol), as shown in FIG. 8.
However, the aforementioned mobile communication system has a problem such that when a handover by a mobile station UE over a radio base station eNodeB is performed during a positioning process of the mobile station UE, an LPP signal (LPP-PDU) cannot be retransmitted.
Another problem in the aforementioned mobile communication system is that when an LPP signal is retransmitted, the LPP signal cannot be updated based on the Cell-ID of the handover destination.